


Zen Skinny Dipping

by TigerLily



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi spends time in the Arboretum mulling over a life changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen Skinny Dipping

Michael Garibaldi sat on the bench in front of the Japanese rock garden, lost in thought. He had a huge decision to make and no one to discuss it with.

He had to decide if he wanted to leave Earth Force and essentially become part of a mutiny against President Clarke.

It was times like this when he really missed Jeff Sinclair. His friend had the uncanny ability to shine the light of reason on a problem, and make it easier to solve than it originally appeared.

The balding security officer heaved a tired sigh. He stared into the rock garden recalling Sinclair's off the cuff description of it.

Jeff had referred to it as Zen skinny-dipping.

Michael chuckled.

He understood now why Jeff liked staring at it for hours on end. It helped clear one's mind, so one could focus on the problem at hand and hopefully, find a solution for it.

Michael stood and straightened his uniform for the last time.

His decision had been made the day Jeff Sinclair had been recalled to Earth for reassignment. He hadn't realized until now that that had been the turning point in his life.

He strode from the botanical gardens and went to Med Lab to accept what Delenn offered.


End file.
